


Ice Princess

by triskelionitis



Series: twice vs the world [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Murder, but they're doing it for good, like police wont do shit, mentions characters, twice is an actuall gang that kills bad people, you know how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelionitis/pseuds/triskelionitis
Summary: so basically we see the aftermath of Jihyo going after a known r*pistthis will maybe be a serie of each member in their own missionwho knows





	Ice Princess

Friday Night – Raining – Bleeding out in an alley 

Jihyo leans against the wall while she brings herself down, one arm wrapped against her shoulder and the other leading her to the floor. She scoffs as she realizes that there’s no way she’ll get out of this place without calling her.

Her hand turns quickly as she hears a voice getting closer, she couldn’t finish them all, one more shot and she would’ve died in the spot.

Jihyo reaches into her belt and pulls out a recently sharpened hunting knife, her breathing is Fast and even with the rain, she can feel the cold sweat drip through her forehead.

She closes her eyes and starts feeling her body detach itself from reality; she’s back in the moment, although everything is blurred out, the fear is real, her breathing is inconsistent and she’s trying her best to go back. 

She looks around to find out she’s in a Black abyss, nowhere to go but into that memory. So she closes her eyes, grabs her shaking hands and crosses through.

“I think we found her” a deep male voice is heard in the background. Jihyo open her eyes quickly and leans further into the Darkness of the alley. She reaches to her bleeding wound and grunts at the stinging pain that she feels.

Taking the opportunity of the loud rain, she grabs a tossed bottle of alcohol in the ground and pours it in the wound, she flinches and the bottles smashes against the wet floor. “Fuck” she whispers.

The footsteps get closer, her wound is still leaking out blood but she knows not to move it more, alter all, she’ll get an infection from the wound if she does. The bullet is safer in her body than outsider.

She grips her knife as she stares at her surroundings, finding the best spot to strike from. The main turns to the alley where Jihyo is and pulls out his spiked baton.

Jihyo looks at him through the small gap between two wooden boxes that she picked as cover. 

“I know you’re here, there’s no point in hiding, darling” he sings in a mocking way. He grips the baton and kicks a trash can, spotting the broken bottle of cheap rum.

He crouches to inspect the area, he spots the broken glass, wasted alcohol and a lot of blood. Jihyo takes this opportunity to sneak behind him and smashes what’s rest of the broken bottle in his head.

He slowly stands up, reaching the back of his head to pull out a piece of glass and chuckles. “Nice move” he raises an eyebrow “but not enough to take me out”, he launches himself towards her body.

Jihyo crashes into the floor and tightens her jaw from the pain, the man is in top of her and he has the advantage. Jihyo remembers the fighting tips Momo gave her.

She gives him no time to act as she knees him in the stomach and grabs his left arm, twisting it until it cracks. He lets a loud scream go and Jihyo smirks to herself. 

She takes this opportunity to stand up and gather herself up, alter all, it’s been a long night of fighting. He whines in the ground and slowly pulls himself to his feet.

See, Jihyo doesn’t like unfair fights, she doesn’t take advantage of the weak opponents; so she waits.

He shakes his head and grabs his baton, he swings but Jihyo dodges it with no hesitation, as she dodges, she pulls out her knife and slices him in the torso. Leaving him with stinging pain.

He hugs his stomach and bites his lips. Jihyo just watches and wait for his next move. 

Out of nowhere, he picks up his baton and throws it to Jihyo’s wound, leaving small spike marks in her arm and making her pain sting even more. Jihyo’s hands are shaking, she’s covered in dry blood and the rain isn’t helping much.

She takes a deep breath, angled her weapon and launched herself to him, as he tried to dodge, her knife slid itself into his ribs and Jihyo twisted it.

He stood there watching the blood fall out of his body and chuckled, “it won’t ever be over, not yet”, his knees dropped in the ground and he smiled.

“It’s over for you, though. And we won’t rest until we get all of you” Jihyo whispers in his ear as she pulls out her knife of his body and pushes him into the dirty cold ground.

She stares, feeling conflicted but a bit safer. She cleans her knife in her clothes and pulls out a small scalpel, leans in into the body and carves their symbol. Takes out her phone, smashed screen and a bit of blood on it. She makes a call. "Mina? Yes, I dealt with him. We can cross him off the list" she smiles to herself. "By the way, my shoulder needs some fixing".

"Come back and I'll fix you up, princess" Mina says on the other end of the phone and hangs up.

Jihyo climbs the fance, pulls out some keys she took from her fight and takes off the alarm, she spots the car, a black 72' Mustang with a yellow stripe. Perfect for her. She climbs into the car and looks into the rear view mirror, wipes some blood out of her face and drives off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> i love jihyo


End file.
